The Knight And The Security Guard
by OhWellWellWell
Summary: Jaune/Melanie pairing. What happens if Jaune met one of the twins at Junior's night club? Rated T. Complete. Second oneshot.


**Author's Note: This is my second one shot of the crack pairing: Jaune x Melanie! Personally, I really miss the Malachite twins low-key. This was written a long time ago, so sorry if the characters are OOC. Thank you to my beta Anime Girl 144!**

 **Also, me and Lonessa 8D are going to be doing crack shipping oneshots together of RWBY characters! And I'm so excited! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY. They belong to Monty Out and Roosterteeth.**

* * *

 _'_ _W-why am I here?'_ Jaune worriedly thought, his ocean blue eyes scanningthe dance floor.

There were many people dancing on the pure white floor, bodies groping on others. They cheered as the music played 'I Burn', red and white lights beamed down upon them.

Jaune stood there, looking like a complete moron, wondering why he agreed to Yang to this sort of thing. She told him that she was going to take him someplace fun. Jaune had thought they were going to an arcade or something.

But of course, he thought wrong. He never expected it to be a club! Plus, filled with adults and middle aged strangers!

Yang and her strange shenanigans…

He backed himself to the door of the entrance, finding the blond haired beauty standing there with a wide smirk on her face. His face gazed at her in bewilderment. He made a mental note not to go anywhere with Yang after this was over.

"Why am I here again?" Jaune asked her cautiously.

"To have fun, meet new people! You seriously need to learn how to get out more!" Yang explained cheerfully, slapping his back. Hard.

"Right." He gasped out.

"Look, there's some nice looking girls over there! Maybe you should go talk to them!" Yang suggested.

Jaune reluctantly looked to where she was pointing to find two girls makingout; one was sitting on top of the other, who was sitting on a barstool near the bar. "Yang..."

But when he turned back, she was gone. He sighed and walked over to the bar and ordered a cup of water, not particularly feeling like getting drunk at the moment. He once again looked back out at the dance floor.

This time, however, he focused harder on each individual dancer and nearly laughedas he spotted some not so good oneswho were no doubt making fools of themselves. But they were having fun, so who was he to laugh at them?

He sipped his water after the bartender slid it over to him, and wondered just what he could do at a place like this. Bars and clubs weren't his scene; in fact it was the complete opposite of his scene. If it hadn't been for Yang, he wouldn't be anywhere near this place.

He would instead be off with Ruby, or reading comics from Beacon's library's vast collection. But Yang had asked him, and he thought it might be fun to hang out with someone new for once.

He regretted that thought...

"You don't really look like you belong here," said a feminine voice beside him.

He swiveled around to meet the eyes of a rather oddly dressed girl sitting on the stool next to his, eyeing him cynically. Jaune stared at her. She looked like his age, and had a youthful appearance. Her ebony hair was long and contained a flower pin at the top of her head; her eyes were a pale green; and her face was covered in makeup.

Her dress was white, which instantlyreminded him of Weiss and he gazed down to see that her boots were bladed. He gulped, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"N-not really... my friend brought me here..." He replied nervously, shaking a bit as he stared at his reflection in the cup of water.

"I can see why. You look like someone who could use a bit more social experience," she commented with a smirk.

He nearly dropped his glass, but his fingers held it firmly as he half panicked. He tried to remain cool, only to fail miserably, and he was sure he looked like the biggest dork in the entirety of Remnant.

The girl obviously took note of his panicked state and decided to comment on it. "You know, people come to these places to relax, and you look like you're doing a really poor job at that."

"You call this a relaxing environment?" He questioned while raising aneyebrow.

She shrugged and leaned back against the ridge of the bar, sitting in a way that made her seem like she was commanding everyone's attention. "It's not for everyone, I guess."

And then conversation between them ceased, making everything seem awkward to Jaune. He continued to stare, a smirk on her lips bringing his attention to the fact that she was staring at him too. His face flushed and she laughed.

"You really are something else. A guy who looks as good as you not knowing how to flirt with girls is pretty astonishing, though it is charming in a weird way." She added the last bit in a sultry tone that made Jaune gulp and nearly swallow his tongue.

"You don't say." He tried to find Yang amongst the thick crowd, but shook his head in defeat when he couldn't see even a single strand of her hair.

The girl in white eyed him again andhe shifted uncomfortably in his seat as she stared at him. "What's your name?" She asked.

"J-Jaune. Jaune Arc." He answered. "Yours?"

"Melanie Malachite, at your service." She said gracefully, half bowing her head in his direction. "And just to avoid any confusion, that's my twin over there in red, Miltiades."

Jaune looked and nodded. "And if you even so much as touch a hair on her body, I'll kill you..." She said in a completely composed, yet extremely cold manner. He nodded quickly, fear coursing through his veins.

"You d-don't have to worry about me!" He assured, taking a big gulp of his water and hurting his throat.

"Thank you." She smirked, turning her body to him.

The awkward silence came in a heartbeat and Jaune thought of a question to ask. "So uh... you work here?"

"Yep, you could call us advanced security, Miltiades and I. If anyone causes trouble, we know how to put them in their place. There's only one person who's ever beaten us." She growled, sending a glare to a tiny sliver of golden hair in the crowd.

"I see." He said cautiously. Sensing a sudden air of hostility, he turned back and ordered another water.

"Why are you drinking water anyway? Don't people usually come to these places to get drunk?" Melanie asked.

He waved the question off. "I'm not very big into alcohol, that's more Yang's thing."

"Blondie! So she's your friend, huh?" Melanie exclaimed.

His eyes widened, and everything suddenly made a lot more sense. "Wait,this is the place she basically destroyed? She always brags about that, but I never thought she would have the guts to come back here!"

"She's been here... twice." Melanie said, her voice becoming more aggravated. "I don't want to talk about her now..."

"Oh... ok. I'm sorry that she did this." Jaune apologized.

"It's not your fault, you don't have to apologize." She said quickly.

Jaune raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look; she flushed and looked away suddenly. Jaune was glad he wasn't the only one prone to fits of acting weird, though Melanie seemed a lot more composed and not at all like she would have the habit of doing that.

"Hey, calm down, it's just a thing people say, I wasn't blaming myself or anything."

Her cheeks burned even brighter. "I... Oh. Right. Anyway, this is the first time I've seen you, and Blondie usually drags her friends with her when she comes here. Usually it's that cat faunus who likes to hide in the corner and look all grumpy. So how did you meet her?" She asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"We go to the same academy, called Beacon, where students train to fight Grimm." Jaune said. "You know her?"

"I don't really like her to tell you the truth. She constantly harasses our boss, and tears up the place. My sister knows her though, and she always tells me to just let it go, but I'm not someone who can just let go of grudges that easily."

Jaune felt like she was being extremely unfair about it all, but he knew it wasn't his business and decided to change the topic.

"Hm. So what do you like to do in your free time?" He felt awkward just asking that, but he was drawing straws as it was.

"What do you think?" Melanie replied, turning her head sideways, targeting at the people dancing. "This is what I do all day, body guarding. The only time me and my sister have free time is when we're on break, shopping."

Jaune felt truly sorry for her and her sister, if they never got any time off. "Does it pay well at least?" He asked tentatively.

"Well enough for us to live comfortably, and isn't that all you could ask for in times like these?"

"You could ask for a bit of time off, in my opinion."

She shot him a look, and he shot one back. She gave in and sighed, slumping over a bit as if she were suddenly very tired. "Yeah, you're right. But there's no way we could convince our boss to hire other people, we're just too good at what we do."

"Hm," Jaune said, looking back at the crowd of people.

He couldn't believe he was actually starting a conversation with someone. He's already socially awkward, clumsy person to begin with. Maybe Yang was right about him meeting new people. Here was a girl he was getting a chance to know more better about (who was his age).

A girl with a red dress that looked likeit's made out of newspaper stood beside Melanie. They looked more identical than Jaune ever imagined, except the girl in red had shorter hair and her weapon was claws.

She bowed politely at both of them. "Hello sis," shegreeted. She turned to look at Jaune and paused. "And you are?"

"Sis, this is Jaune Arc. He's one of Blondie's friends."

At this, Miltiades eyes grew wide, and she smiled, extending a hand. "Hey, any friend of Yang's is a friend of mine!" Jaune politely took her hand and shook it, noticing that her personality seemed to be the complete opposite of her sister's.

"Miltiades, right? Please to meet you." Jaune politely greeted.

Melanie sent a glare at him, and he immediately retracted his hand. Miltiades didn't seem to notice, and instead kept talking to Jaune, bombarding him with conversation which he, thankfully, could keep up with. Now that he was actually talking, it was much easier to not embarrass himself.

"Militia!" A booming voice was heard.

Jaune turns his body startled when he sees a man in a suit, fixing his tie. His hair and were ebony and his face looked gravel in thier direction, walking toward them through the crowd. Jaune swallowed a nervous lump in his throat as he saw the man.

Melanie rolls her eyes while Militia stood her ground, head down mid-way. "What are you doing socializing now? You're not on break!" The man yelled.

Jaune cringed. Miltiades looked about ready to cry, but nodded her head quickly and immediately went to walking around as if on patrol. The man looked at Melanie and seemed to want to yell at her too.

She gave him a provoking look, as if issuing a challenge. A challenge he didn't want to accept at all, because he just walked away silently, shaking his head in silent disappointment.

"That was our boss." She explained. "Hei Xiong. People just call him Junior though. Don't ask him why; he gets angry."

"Oh... don't want to mess with him," Jaune replied, still spooked by the encounter.

"He doesn't scare me. He might order Militia around, but not me," Melaniecommented with a cold tone in her voice, getting off the stool. "Want to dance?"

"D-dance? I can-" But before he could finish, Melanie pulled him off his stool, and onto the dancefloor.

It was packed tightly, and people were tossing him about, much to Melanie's amusement. She pulled him into a spot that wasn't so crowded, and grabbed his hands to pull him closer.

"Okay, now, just have some fun, okay?" Melanie advised in a reassuring tone.

He nodded and she let go and started dancing happily. He started moving awkwardly in time with the beat, trying not to hit anyone. But soon enough he got the hang of dancing in such a new environment, and cut loose, enjoying himself more than he thought he would.

Melanie was astounded by just how well he could dance; in fact she was downright floored by how great he was at it.

Melanie tried her hardest to keep up, but found that hard to do in heels. She couldn't match his footwork, and for the first time that evening she felt as if he was leading everything. Quite the opposite of how it was earlier.

She smiled and laughed, going back over to the bar and ordering some drinks for the two of them. Melanie took a sip and carried a drink in her hand to give it to Jaune. She never had this much fun ever since she and Militia begin working for Junior.

Jaune took the drink happily and greedily gulped it down. He worked up quite a sweat on the dance floor, she noticed. It seemed as if other people had noticed too. She sent a few glares at some women who decided to stare at him, and realized that maybe she had hit the jackpot.

Jaune, oblivious to the attention he had been gathering from club goers, walked off and sat back on his seat, breathing heavily and trying to suck in as much oxygen as humanly possible.

Melanie sat next to him, breathinghard as well. "Wow..." She laughed gleefully. "You're a great dancer! Who taught you?"

"If you have lots of sisters, then theyteach you how to dance." Jauneresponded, grinning happily.

It seemed to Melanie that Jaune did a complete one-eighty in terms of personality. He seemed so shy and tense, but now he was confident and outgoing. She felt a sense of admiration swell in her chest, and wondered why on Remnant she was feeling such things so early on.

Perhaps he was just a really likeable guy, she thought. "Can we... talk outside bit?" Melanie requested.

"Where are we going?" Jaune asked.

"Just... Outside. It's feeling a bit too crowded in here."

And suddenly Jaune felt the same way, as the loud music continued to blast away. How had he not noticed that this entire time? It was if he was putting all of his focus onto Melanie. She took his hand and led him to the fire exit; he wondered what they were doing as they ascended the flight of stairs up to the roof.

As the door closed behind them the music disappeared completely, and the sun was just about gone, leaving only a small amount of light.

"What are we doing up here?" asked Jaune.

"Just to get away… Talk, I guess." Melanie shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay then. What do you want to talk about?"

She laughed. "You ask too many questions, you know that?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Just let the moment happen."

And silence descended. But unlike many times before it wasn't awkward, or uncomfortable. Jaune felt like he was sitting in his dorm with his teammates again, each one doing whatever they pleased in unbroken silence. Talking would only ruin the moment, and neither wanted that. Jaune sat on the roof, and Melanie followed his lead.

Jaune didn't want to be the one to break the silence, but there were things he wanted to say now that they were away from all the noise. Things he could only say now. But first thing's first.

"I'm sure Yang is going to want to leave soon." He said quietly. "So, I'm going to need your number." He smirked and looked back to see her blushing slightly.

"M-my number?" She asked incredulously, not expecting that at all. Before then, she hadn't given a single thought to how they would stay in contact with each other. After all, she didn't approach him with the intent to make a friend, just light conversation.

"S-sure," Jaune said with a hint of awkwardness, but complete genuinefeeling.

Okay, maybe he was drunk or they both were because she took out a piece of paper and wrote her number. Jaune's inner self cheered gleefully as she passed him her phone number and took it with a shaky hand.

He couldn't believe he had a girl's number; a security guard's number that is!

"U-uh... thank you Melanie." Melanie gave him a warning glare before he replied quickly, "I-I mean Miss Malachite!"

Melanie smiled, "Your welcome."

Melanie's scroll beeped and she instinctively reached for it, seeing a message from her sister. "Ugh, we have to go back. Apparently my boss is taking everything out on my sister because I'm not working. I don't know why he's always so uptight about everything; Miltia can handle thingswithout me."

Jaune watched as she hesitantly stood up and started towards the stairs.

"You coming?" She asked, looking back.

Jaune shook his head, "Nah I can't... it's late and I have to go back to Beacon before my teammates and friends worry about me."

Melanie's eyes shot down to the floor, her expression changing to disappointment. She never felt like this. Here she was with a guy knowing so well, fun and listened to her problems leaving so soon.

 _'Sigh...Get over it Mel.'_ She thought _. 'But it was fun to dance with someone._ '

"It's ok Jaune. You can go." Melanie suggested.

"You look... sad. We can still text each other and we can m-maybe.." Jaune paused before saying, "Hangout sometime?"

Melanie smiled and giggled, surprising herself. She very rarely acted in any way other than professional around others. Her sister was the only one she acted casual around. "Yeah, that sounds nice. I'll... Talk to you tomorrow."

She held up her scroll and walked away, officially closing the night off. Jaune yawned and shook his head; never in his wildest dreams did he imagine this would happen. One thing was for sure, he would have to thank Yang somehow, or was telling her perhaps a bad idea, he wondered.

"She'll more than likely tease me about it." He told himself aloud.

* * *

 **Back At Beacon**

Jaune opened the door and saw his teammates were still up. Ren and Norawere sitting on the bed and Pyrrha stood up, walking over to him with a worried expression.

"Jaune, where have you been? It's late." Pyrrha asked, waiting for an answer.

"Ask Yang." He said, walking past her and throwing himself onto his bed. Pyrrha sat on the side of it as he buried his face in the pillows. "She decided it would be fun to hang out with me today, and of course I said yes. For whatever reason."

"But where'd you go?" Nora asked. Jaune looked over and saw that Ren was braiding her hair.

"She took me to a club. Told me I needed to talk to more people, and meet some girls."

Ren snorted quietly, no one heard him because Nora decided to voice an agreement rather loudly, and Pyrrha shouted out something that sounded like 'what?!' He would have been more affected by this had his ears not been blown out already. "Yeah, it was more fun than I expected, even met some nice girls and got a number."

Pyrrha looked like she would die fromshock; Nora and Ren weren't feeling much better. "Who is this girl's number you got?" Pyrrha demanded.

"Um.. a girl named Melanie. She's a security guard at the club Yang dragged me to," Jaune explained.

"Wow, Jaune! I always knew you preferred girls' way out of your league!" piped up Nora.

Jaune sat up and glared at her. "Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Nora started laughing uncontrollably and Pyrrha just slapped her forehead and groaned.

"For your information, she approached ME!" he added.

And at that, the laughter stopped, and the whole room got quiet. Everyone stared at him as if he were some type of monster from a horror movie.

"Okay, I'm going to bed, I'll tell you about her tomorrow." He changed into his sleeping clothes and climbed into bed, and before he could pull the blankets over him, he got a text.

 _'Off work. So tired...'_ Melanie texted.

Jaune grinned and started texting back, _'That's good. Were there any trouble?'_

 _'Not really. It was just really boring after you left. Can you come back soon?_ '

 _'I'll be sure to try, I'm sure Yang would love to have someone to bring along every time, but I don't know how long it'll be till I see you again, I do have to balance everything out with school work.'_

Somehow, he knew she would be upset immediately after he sent that, and he suddenly wished to go back in time and write something different.

 _'It's fine. Anyway, I'm... Really tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, Jaune.'_

 _'Goodnight.'_ He set down his scroll and closed his eyes, his eyelids too heavy to keep open any further.

* * *

Melanie sat her scroll down on her dresser. She was in her house with Miltia, who was sleeping in bed quietly.

She closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep, but frustration soon found her. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't sleep. It just wouldn't happen. She tossed and turned, looking over to see her sister sleeping quietly on her bed on the other side of the room. Envious of her, she decided to get up and get a drink of water. And then she had to go to the bathroom.

And then she couldn't get comfortable. And then she couldn't stop thinking about Jaune.

It really just seemed as if somethingdidn't want her to sleep. She looked at the clock and scowled as it was already two in the morning. She was so tired, and yet all she could think about was when she was going to see Jaune again.

Or if she could somehow work in time in her schedule to visit him. Could you even visit students at Beacon? She didn't know but it wasn't like she wasn't willing to break a few rules, given her morally grey choice of profession.

Somehow, Melanie knew that if Jaune knew that she was really the bodyguard of one of Vale's biggest information brokers, he wouldn't be too pleased with her company. And yet, she was willing to give it all up.

And for what? A boy?

She scoffed, and wondered what her sister would say. She had been wanting to get out of it for years, so perhaps it was time.


End file.
